Copy protection mechanisms are very effective means for preventing unauthorized copying of data like audio data or video data and other digital data and are therefore often used by content owners in order to reduce their loss of revenue caused by illegal copying of content. Copy protection mechanisms may for example be included within data carriers storing the data to be protected itself or within copying software/copying devices. A lot of different copy protection mechanisms have been developed in the past. Since some of them have already been cracked in the past/are expected to be cracked in the future, there is a need to provide further mechanisms for preventing copying of content or for ensuring that copied content does not meet the expectations of the user.